


Feito prisioneiro pelo prisioneiro

by libelulacolorida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Prison, mais ou menos, postada no spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Sasuke é levado a força para Konoha, mas equipe Taka parte para o resgate.
Relationships: Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka
Kudos: 2





	Feito prisioneiro pelo prisioneiro

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história já foi postada no spirit, resolvi colocar aqui também.

Gaara abriu os olhos ao sentir alguém lhe chutando? Era sério isso?  
— Pelo jeito, tá vivo. — Disse uma voz desinteressada. — Ora, se não é o Gaara!  
— Sasuke, você conhece ele dá onde? — Questionou uma voz de mulher.  
Gaara tentou se sentar, mas tudo girava.  
— Dos exames chunnin, Karin.  
— Aquele Gaara?  
O ruivo ficou satisfeito ao perceber o tom de medo da voz dela. Sasuke o puxou pela mão e o ajudou a se levantar.  
Gaara se deixou ser guiado, sabia que o moreno não faria nada drástico desde que não fosse desafiado, mas apesar disso não estava com medo. Sasuke podia ser meio desequilibrado, mas cruel não, Gaara era muito mais cruel, apesar de tentar apagar seu passado e viver a vida na linha seguindo os passos de Naruto, apesar disso o próprio Naruto não parecia perceber a força que tinha às vezes matava seus inimigos à toa.  
— Bem, tivemos sorte esbarramos no nosso primeiro prisioneiro. — Sasuke disse, eles estavam com a missão de irem atrás dos monstros de caudas.  
Gaara fez uma careta esse dia ficava cada vez pior ser sequestrado era a cereja do bolo.  
Bem o ruivo ou esperaria o resgate ou se resgataria sozinho na primeira oportunidade.  
…  
Ele sorriu para o Uchiha o braço do moreno era suportado por seu ombro, o louco do Uchiha tinha ido com a cara e a coragem lutar contra ninjas desconhecidos.  
— Não sei o que estava pensando, mas aquilo ali foi loucura. — Gaara disse ainda pasmo com tamanha falta de bom senso.  
Sasuke boceja cansado.  
— Você não vai dormir agora nem invente.  
— Como se eu ligasse para tua opinião. — Rebateu Sasuke.  
— Isso é jeito de agradecer seu herói? — Indagou o ruivo irônico.  
— Ah, claro quanta indelicadeza minha — Disse sarcástico Sasuke — Obrigado, Kazekage.  
— Kazekage-sama é a forma de tratamento correta.  
— Nem morto eu falo uma coisa dessas.  
Estavam os dois sozinhos e Sasuke fazia questão de recuperar o time taka que haviam sido apreendidos. Ainda era um mistério para o Uchiha porque Gaara não escapara, tivera muitas chances de fuga e ainda mais quando ficara só com Sasuke, mas ao invés disso o ruivo até evitara que fosse preso também.  
— Time taka está para o outro lado — Percebeu Sasuke com alarme.  
— Bem, não era realmente para lá que estávamos indo.  
— Maldito!  
E então Sasuke foi enclausurado em uma armadilha de areia. E a última coisa que precisava era ser capturado pelo seu inimigo capturado, ainda mais com seu time preso por aí era isso que dava ficar com guarda baixa perto de inimigos.  
Sasuke se perguntava agora o que aconteceria com ele, provavelmente seria levado para Konoha já que o ruivo por algum motivo misterioso valorizava as ideias de Naruto e então depois que o loiro tivesse o que queria que era Sasuke de volta a vila, o moreno provavelmente seria esquecido em uma prisão escura e húmida com seu chakra selado, Sasuke tentou se livrar da areia, mas sem sucesso.  
Sasuke podia sentir que estavam em um lugar diferente e bem mais perto de Konoha, perto de sua prisão e até possível execução.  
...  
Naruto lhe deu um pequeno discurso sobre a importância da amizade e de andar na luz, longe da escuridão do ódio e da vingança, mas Naruto nunca entendera o que Sasuke agora queria: Justiça, seu irmão foi um lambe botas de Konoha e traíra todo o clã por um vilarejo que os discriminava, Sasuke queria justiça Konoha tinha as mãos sujas de sangue inocente possivelmente de muitos outros clãs que Sasuke nem conhecia.  
Foi jogado e esquecido em uma cela solitária com chakra selado como imaginava, mal recebeu visitas até um dia que a equipe taka o soltou.  
Só muito longe de Konoha seguros de ouvidos biônicos Sasuke perguntou como os companheiros de equipe escaparam e que era loucura irem na prisão de Konoha podendo também ser presos.  
— De nada Sasuke. — Bufou Suigetsu irônico.  
Karin ofereceu o braço para Sasuke morder e Juugo estava ocupado tirando as últimas correntes e amarras de Sasuke.  
— Aquele ruivo lá que sequestramos nos ajudou a fugir da prisão — Disse Karin, Sasuke olhou para ela descrente. — Falou um horror de blá blá blá de segundas chances e que estava decepcionado com Konoha por não sei o que.  
— Acho que talvez conseguimos um aliado. — Disse Juugo tirando a última amarra.  
Sasuke só conseguiu olhar para seus companheiros pasmo.


End file.
